Quitters romance
by Saerwenriel
Summary: Kaiji pays for his friends and one other to be free. The other, Kouji Ishida takes him home to meet his sister, grateful to his help. Saya and her pitbull Kitama, fall for Kaiji. M rating because there will be liems and lemons. And some swearing.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Kaiji, either the anime or manga, written by Nobuyuki Fukumoto. I only own my characters and situations.

A/N: This is my first attempt. This was just a story muddling up my brain the last few days so i decided to post and get it out. Characters are well, out of character. But this is my version of what happened after the ending of the anime series Kaiji 2. I have no proofreader working with me. This is just me.

Saya sighed as she walked the park, her pit bull, Kitama, tugging her around. Her eyes were sad, having recently lost her father, and than her brother went missing. She stopped near the fountain and sat down, Kitama plopping in front of her, tongue lolling. She closed her eyes, raising her face to the sky, letting the warm wind caress her cheeks.

"Saya!" drifted pass, her eyes blinking.

She looked around, shaking her head and patting Kitama. "Guess its just you and I now ay Kit," she said softly.

Kitama sniffed, looked past her and yapped loudly, tongue out. Saya heard footsteps and her name again, bringing her slowly around. She saw a man stop, waving at her frantically and she gaped, standing, her midnight black hair shifting in the wind.

"Kouji?" she called, uncertain until he rushed to envelop her. "It is you."

"I am home sis," he chanted happily, swinging her around. "Im home."

Her eyes filled with tears as she clung to the brother she thought she had lost, bringing him to a halt. "I thought you were dead," she sobbed against his chest. "You baka."

"I am sorry sis," he said, kissing her hair. "I will explain later. But, theres someone I want you to meet and something I have to ask."

Several moments later, gripping his hand, she followed him to a nearby café. A lone, thin but handsome man sat at one of the outside tables, sipping a drink, looking miserable and alone. She cocked her head when her brother led her straight to him and smacked him on the back. He coughed, hacking on his drink, but blinked at them.

"Kaiji," said her brother. "This is Kaiji, the man who saved my life. Kaiji, this is my sister. I told you about her."

Saya raised an eyebrow at her brother as Kaiji's eyes widened. Having expected a female version of her brother, Kaiji was dumbfounded to find a beautiful woman, her black hair hanging to her waist. He gaped at how different she was, thinking she probably took after her mother. His eyes moved up slowly, eventually meeting a pair of sapphire blue eyes, blinking at him.

"Wow," he mumbled, quickly standing, almost knocking over his glass. "Uh, its nice to meet you."

"Hello," she said, her voice soft as a gentle breeze. "Kouji? You have some big ass explaining to do."

Saya sighed, carrying the dishes to the sink. She absently set them in the sink, thinking over what they had told her. She turned, leaning back, watching as Kaiji laid his head back on the couch, her brother out like a light on the floor. She studied Kaiji, noticing just how thin he was, the toll of being where they had been. *I wonder if he has a place to stay?* she thought, pouring two cups of coffee. *And I wonder why he saved Kouji.*

"Here you go Kaiji," she said stepping close to hold out a cup.

"Thanks," he said, smelling the drink before sipping it. "This is good."

She sat at the end of the couch, drawing her legs up under her, sipping and thinking. Kaiji peered at her from the side, catching a glimpse of her ample breasts in her tight t-shirt. He felt his groin tighten and coughed, adjusting. *Dam its been way too long.* he thought.

"Why did you save Kouji?" she suddenly said, and he choked on his coffee.

He turned quickly to look at her and she was leaning forward, breasts stretching against the fabric of the shirt, obviously braless. She raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for him to answer.

"Um," he said, rubbing his chin nervously. "Because your father asked me to."

Startled, Saya blinked, leaning back, her legs going to the floor. "You," she said softly. "Knew my father?"

"I was um," he said. "Maybe I had better tell you everything."

An hour later, hearing how her father had died, and what he and Kaiji had been through, Saya sat forward, her face in her hands. Kaiji heard her sob softly, stuffing his hands in his pockets, hating that he had to tell her he was with her father and could do nothing for him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't.." he started to say, silenced when she placed a hand on his arm.

"Thank you," she said, smiling sadly at him. "For being there for my father and, for saving my brother, even when he treated you so.."

"I promised your father," he said, watching her bite her lip. "Uh, thanks for dinner. I, I need to find…"

"Do you have a place to stay?" she said, touching his thigh.

"I," he said, looking away before shaking his head.

"Stay here than," she said. "Please? I'd feel better if you did."

He sighed heavily before finally nodding, draining his coffee. Saya smiled before standing and taking his cup. "I will be right back with a pillow and blanket," she said, setting the cups on the table. "Kouji has some clean pajamas if you want a shower."

Moments later she came back, hearing the shower start. She covered Kouji, brushing the hair from his face before moving to make up the couch. She turned to pick up the cups as Kaiji came back, chest bare, drying his hair. She hesitated, glancing at his well formed chest before smiling and going to the small kitchen.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night," he said from the doorway. "I hate to be a bother."

"Oh please," she said, turning and smiling broadly. "You are no bother. And you are welcome to stay as long as you need. And, thank you again. You are a good man."

He went to protest when her lips touched his softly before she passed him. He touched them, turning to watch her walk across to the hall, eyes falling to the sway of her rear.

"Thank you," he said and she smiled back at him.

Saya rolled over, the alarm blaring, smacking it until it stopped. Grumbling she shuffled out into the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. She scratched her bare thigh absently as Kaiji stepped beside her rubbing his bleary eyes.

"Kouji," she called, knocking again. "Come on. I have to get ready for work."

"Hey hurry up," called Kaiji, knocking on the door, louder. "Come on man."

His body pressed against hers, his jeans rubbing her night shirt up her thighs as he hollered. She moved slightly, squeaking when his hip rubbed against her pantie covered core. He went still, turning to peer down into her eyes, feeling her core and breasts pressed against him. He swallowed, she breathed heavily, jumping apart when the door opened.

"About time," he said roughly. "Your sister has been waiting."

"Ah shut up," said Kouji. "I needed one."

"Don't talk to him like that," she said, smacking his arm. "He saved your ass. Now move."

Saya almost tripped over her dog stepping from the bedroom an hour later. She gave him a bone and he pranced away happily. She sniffed, following the scent of food and found Kaiji alone, cooling. She stepped behind him, peering over and gaped as he cooked a tofu scramble.

"That looks so dam good," she said, a hand on his hip as she leaned forward to smell.

"Kouji told me your vegan," he said. "I figured the least I could do was cook breakfast."

He felt her breasts on his chest, her fingers hooked in the belt loop of his pants, keeping his eyes on the food. He sighed thankfully when she moved away to open the refrigerator. He turned to serve her a plate as she drank a glass of orange juice, swallowing as he watched the rise and fall of her breasts.

"Thanks," she said. "I rarely have more than just a juice. Hey this is pretty good."

Not trusting his voice, he simply nodded and carried a plate into the frontroom. Saya followed, admiring how his jeans formed firmly around his enticing rear. Shaking her head, she looked around and frowned.

"Where is Kouji?" she questioned, sitting beside him.

"He said he had somewhere to go," he answered, attention on his food.

"Probably out gambling again," she sighed. "I'll be back after 4. Make yourself at home. And get some rest. You look haggard."

She surprised him by kissing his cheek before snagging her purse and disappearing out the door. "What the hell am I doing?" he groaned. "She's Ishida's daughter."

Saya stepped from the café, a double soy mocha latte in one hand. She lifted to sip and stopped when she saw Kaiji staring at a help wanted sign for the café, his hands in his pockets. She remembered his stories, how he was a compulsive gambler, like her brother. Yet she saw by the way he looked at the poster, that he wanted to change. She smiled and ducked out of sight as he took it and entered the café. She followed him inside and inched into the back to speak with the boss, a long time friend of hers.

Kaiji entered, a name tag clutched in his palm, hearing her singing as he peered into the kitchen. He cleared his throat and she stopped mid song and turned, smiling at him, a spatula in her hand. "Oh there you are," she said. "I was starting to get worried. Dinner will be ready in a few."

"Sorry," he said, moving closer. "I, went out to find a job."

"Oh?" she said, turning her attention to him. "How did it go?"

He cleared his throat and held out his hand, showing the name tag. "I got one," he said and she smiled brightly, picking up the tag. "I'm also, um, going to get some help for, my addiction. Gambling."

"Oh Kaiji," she said softly. "That's great. I'll cheer you on."

"Thanks," he said. "For, letting me stay. I'll find a place as soon as I can. And I'll help as much as I can around here."

"Oh Kaiji," she said. "I know you can do this. Your taking the first step. But, what brought on this? Your welcome here no matter what you decide to do."

"Because," he said, clearing his throat. "I want more than what I have."

"I understand," she said, pinning the tag to his shirt. "Do you get a uniform too?"

"Um ya," he said, suddenly looking depressed. "Gotta buy it. Won't let me start until I do."

"Hey no worries," she said, tugging a lock of his hair. "I'll buy it. You can pay me back. Agreed?"

"Agreed," he said, smiling broadly, sending a quiver straight to her heart. "Your just like your father in that one aspect. But your brother…"

"Got the rat fink part," she giggled. "I know. I grew up with him. But hey hes my brother and I love him. Not like I can dump him. Oh, woops dinner!"

He chuckled as she turned to quickly pull the pan off the burner, groaning. "Well," she said. "That's a wash. How bout, to celebrate your new job, I order out?"

They settled into a routine for the next week. They walked to work in the mornings, ate lunch together, and walked home. On that Friday eveningshe looked up as he came from the bathroom, nervously adjusting his shirt.

"Whats the matter Kai?" she said, batting his hands away and buttoning it for him.

"Its my first night for gamblers anonymous," he said, groaning. "I, im nervous to go alone. Um, will you come with me?"

"Sure," she said, giggling. "Let me grab Kit's leash. We can walk him too."

They stepped out into the warm wind several minutes later. Kaiji held the leash as they walked in comfortable silence, watching Kit as he romped around their feet. Saya shivered as they neared the neighborhood his meeting was in. He saw a group of neardewells and put an arm around her as they walked by, Kit growling low in his throat.

"If id known it was in a place like this I would have left you home," he said as they entered the building.

"Ya but than id worry about you," she said. "And I do have Kit ya know. That's why I chose him. Plus the fact he is so dam cute."

He cocked his head, watching her as she squatted down to rub Kits face with her hands. Kit yapped happily as she pulled out his ball and tossed it. "I can wait down here for you," she said. "I doubt they will let us in with you. Unless you want to ask?"

He took a breath, nodded and she smiled. She took his hand and squeezed it before he led them up the stairs to a room. He stood in the doorway, Saya standing behind him, her hand on his back. She felt him swallow and patted his back before pressing a kiss to his earlobe.

"You can do this," she whispered when he turned to her.

"Ok," he said, squeezing her hand. "Wait here."

She nodded and gave him the thumbs up before hiding in the hall, leaning against the wall. She felt Kit nudge her and she squatted to scratch his ears as a couple of men walked up the hall. Saya saw shoes stop in front of her and she looked up, one smiling lustly at her.

"Hey there," he said, bracing a hand on the wall beside her. "Whats a pretty little thing like you doing around a place like this?"

"Ya beautiful," said the other, touching her cheek. "Why don't you come play with us."

"Don't touch me," she said angrily, yanking away.

Kit pushed between them, growling and baring his teeth. She held his leash, knowing he wouldn't need much hold to keep him beside her. "Ah lookie," said one man. "The little puppy is protecting his sweetie. Hey there."

"Hey it almost bit him,." Growled the other.

"He has every right to as well," she snapped. "Now go away."

"Ah but we wanna play," cooed the other.

Saya suddenly found herself tugged behind a slim body, his hand taking the leash from her. "My gal said to go away," he growled. "And so does the growling puppy."

"Ah we don't mean nothing," said one. "We didn't know she was with someone."

"Let's go man," said the other, tugging his friend away.

Saya put her hand on his back, feeling him let out his caught breath as he turned around. He looked down at her, his face concerned for her.

"Im sorry," he said, clenching a fist. "This place is dangerous. I should not.."

She silence his words with her lips on his, softly tempting him until he responded. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her against his body, hungrily tasting her strawberry lips. She linked her arms around his waist, resting her palms on his back just above the band of his jeans, sending a warm feeling straight to his groin.

"I came because I wanted to," she whispered against his lips. "And you and Kit were here. I was never worried. Thank you for coming to my rescue."

He broke the kiss gently, moving a hand to caress her hair than her cheek. A thumb slid across her lips, tickling her, until they parted. He suddenly took a long breath, kissed her quickly and stepped back, releasing her.

"I have a meeting," he said. "And they said you could stay this once."

She smiled, taking his hand, and he led her inside. She sat in the back, listening as each member went over their own stories. Kaiji soon took his turn, standing in front, and she gave him a thumbs up. He winked at her before licking his lips nervously and starting at the beginning.

Saya waited beside him as he spoke to the counselor, holding several packs of papers given to him. Kit yawned and scratched himself, tongue lolling as Kaiji turned. He went still, his eyes watching her as she fumbled to keep a hold on all the papers, his heart beating swiftly. *She is so beautiful* he thought. *I gotta get through this. I want her to be proud of me.*

"Let me have those," he chuckled, catching them before they hit the floor. "Let's go home."

They were laughing as they entered the apartment, Saya stopping short when she saw her brother. He lay among many beer cans, 5 other men strewn about, all drunk. In the middle there was dice and money, and she fumed.

"Kouji!" she shouted, making Kit howl. "Just what the hell do you think your doing?"


End file.
